Mixing Things Up
by Kaylee Lovett
Summary: Kairi Sullivan is 13-years-old living on the oh-so-dull planet earth. Norm Spellman has returned to earth to tell Jake and his family their plan to stay on Pandora. This is where our story begins. With a chance meeting, and the opportunity of a lifetime.
1. Introduction

**_So... I'm back! Sorry it took so long, I've been on other sites lately and I haven't had ANY time to write. Then I began this, and I'm on chapter 5 now. Haha! So let's see where this goes._**

**_Here it is. Hope you enjoy. :)_**

* * *

Hi, My name is Kairi Sullivan.

I'm 13 years old and I live with my mom, because I have no dad... well as far as I know.

I'm 4'7" at the moment, shortest person in our class, and I have these brilliant emerald eyes, not to mention that I'm a brunette and my hair has a reddish tint to it.

I have no clue where I got these traits though, because my mother, Lacey Donovan, is tall, about 5'11", and she has beautiful white blond hair, and sparkling blue eyes.

It's times like these when I wonder what my dad looked like; well I guess I'll find out soon.

My mother was shot in a bank robbery the other day. So they did DNA testing on me, and the results are supposed to come back today.

Until then though I'm stuck in a stupid foster home.

At this moment in time though I'm in school.

"Who knows why we began to invent technology? Anyone?" My teacher is asking us.

I raise my hand of course because I know exactly why, and although Mr. Laurner looks hesitant he has to call on me, because I'm the only one who has my hand raised.

"Yes Kairi?" He finally says.

"Because we're all a bunch of retarded boring people who wanted the world to be gray." I reply simply. The class bursts into laughter.

"Kairi..." Mr. Laurner warns, but I don't care I'm so tired of this.

"Oh did I mention that the world used to be full of beautiful colors, like we read about in books, like it is on Pandora! I think it'd be wonderful if we could once again have a planet like that instead of this boring planet. All we see around here is gray! It's so dull! I bet half of you don't know that a sunflower was yellow, and that roses weren't just red but yellow, and blue, and purple too!" I continue on standing up.

"Ms. Sullivan." Mr. Laurner tries to get me to sit down but I ignore him.

"And I also bet half of you don't know that white stood for purity, black was for death, and purple was a royal color. Red stood for anger and hate, and sometimes passion and love, blue was a calm color, but also a sad one, and yellow was a safe color, but a happy one as well. Why do you think we wear black to funerals? Or purple on president's day? Green was a lucky color. Luck of the Irish! That's why we wear green on St. Patrick's Day! All I'm saying is that we could do so much better than how we live now. Look at Pandora and how beautiful it is!" I continued.

"All that's on Pandora is a bunch of blue retarded brutes that wouldn't give up the damn unobtainium that would help _us_ even after we tried helping them!" one of my classmates said with no mercy in his voice whatsoever.

"Helping them?! You call trying to destroy their home _helping_ them?!" I shouted, outraged by my classmates ignorance. "I think you need to pick up a dictionary and re-read the definition of help, bub! Helping is when you change something _for the better_, and I seriously doubt they are doing much better after stupid Colonel Quaritch destroyed their god-damned home!" I shouted at them. I always knew they were idiots, but I mean come on!

"Ms. Sullivan!" Mr. Laurner shouted at me, I finally looked at him. "That is enough! Take your seat!"

"You know, I don't think I will." I replied before walking out of the classroom. I had my stuff already and from there I ran. I ran as far as I could, out of the school and back to my foster home.

"Kairi, aren't you supposed to be in school?" Mrs. Duben, my foster 'mom', called seeing me enter the house. I rolled my eyes.

"You told me not to hit anyone, so unless you wanted Mr. Laurner and half of my class on the ground with blood coming out of their noses, I thought it best to come back." I told her, being careful not to call this place home.

This wasn't my home. It never would be.

"You're results are back." Mrs. Duben told me. I instantly grabbed the envelope out of her hand.

"You're father is a man named Tom Sully. But..."

"He's dead." I finished for her, scanning the letter. Tears began to form in my eyes as I looked up at her in disbelief.

"Oh but don't fret, my dear, your grandparents were notified and they are coming to get you." Mrs. Duben told me.

Then there was a knock on the door as if cued by her telling me.

Mrs. Duben answered the door, and I instantly knew, this was my real family.

~*~A Week Later~*~

"_Kairi!" My Grandma called me. I looked up from her collection of pictures of my dad._

_I now knew what my father looked like, and why I looked like I did._

"_Yes Grandma?" I replied as she made her way into the living room where I was at that moment._

"_Would you like to see where your father went to school today?" She asked me softly sitting next to me. I know my face lit up from the smile that formed on hers._

"_More than anything." I replied._

Which is how I ended up here.

The Avatar Training Facility.

~*~Norm's POV~*~

"Hey guys!" I greeted my former teachers and classmates as I entered the Facility.

"Hey Norm!"

"Man, how've you been?"

"How've the Na'vi been treatin' ya?"

Various questions were all thrown at me, and it made me smile.

"I've been doing great! The Na'vi consider me one of their own now, and I'm planning on becoming a full time Na'vi once I return." I told them all.

"Is that even possible?" My teacher, Lassie Runder, asked me.

"You heard of Jake Sully, Tom's brother?" I asked them. They all nodded, "Well he's already done it. He is no longer human." I told them with a smile.

"Speaking of the Sully brothers. Did you hear that Tom had a daughter?"

"You're kidding." This was some valuable information in my opinion.

"Nope. She's thirteen, just moved in with Annie and Tanner about a week ago. Her mother died in a bank robbery about a week before that," someone told me.

"They're planning on coming to visit today. Evidently the girl wants to know as much about her father as possible, and from what Annie say's she's just like him, looks and personality." Mrs. Runder told me.

"Speak of the devil's." Someone else muttered, I turned to see the main door open and in stepped a young girl who, like they said, looked just like Tom, except in girl form I guess.

Mrs. Runder took me by the arm and pulled me out of the workroom with her towards them.

"She wants to learn about her father, and you knew him the best out of all of us here." She told me before we entered the room where the girl and her grandparents were standing.

"Oh my, look at you!" Mrs. Runder cooed running up and giving the girl a hug. "Annie, Tanner, welcome back." Mrs. Runder smiled at the two elder's. They looked so much different from the last time I saw them which was twelve and a half years ago at least.

"It's great to be back." Annie told her when Mrs. Runder hugged her. I then stepped forward and Annie and Tanner's eyes widened to the size of golf balls.

"Mr. And Mrs. Sully, It's great to see you again." I told them smiling, but the smile didn't help the fear I brought as only I stepped out. That's when I realized they were expecting me to tell them that Jake had died as well. "Jake sends his best. He decided to stay on Pandora." I quickly said. The fear automatically disappeared from their faces and smile's appeared instead.

"Kairi, this is Norm. He worked with your father while he was in the training program." Annie told her.

"Not to mention I've had the pleasure of working with your Uncle on Pandora." I told her with a smile. Her eyes widened.

"Uncle?" She asked me. I looked at Annie and Tanner confused.

"Your father's twin brother? Jake?" I tried again looking back at her. She raised an eyebrow at me before turning to her grandparents.

"My dad has a _twin_ brother?" She asked them. Tanner sighed.

"Yes, but your Uncle Jake is on Pandora, and we don't know when or if he'll be coming back." He told her.

"Actually that was the point of my trip back to earth." I began. Annie and Tanner immediately looked at me, the fear back in their eyes. Kairi also turned to me her eyes filled with wonder and curiosity instead of fear. "Jake has decided to stay on Pandora, until he is to pass. In fact, he has become one of them. By this I mean his spirit no longer inhabits his human body, but his Avatar body, and it will from now until he dies." I told them proudly. "He has become Olo'eyktan of the Omaticaya Clan." I informed them, their fear turned into pride quickly.

Then I remembered what I had brought back.

"Oh! Jake wanted you guys to have," I paused a minute to dig through my backpack before pulling out a chip and holding it up, "this." Then I held it out. Annie immediately took it and examined it. "It's his video log. Also Mrs. Runder, I brought back one with pictures on it. Don't ask how I got them, all I can say is that it wasn't easy." I told her pulling another one out.

"Well then, let's go check it out." Mrs. Runder said taking the chip and making her way into the lab.

~*~Kairi's POV~*~

As we entered the lab I looked around a smile coming to my face seeing the pictures of Pandora.

"Lets see these things." The lady called Mrs. Runder said as she inserted the chip into a computer. The first picture came on screen and I cocked my head to the side as I examined the picture.

"I got that our first day there. Jake wanted a picture next to his Avatar." Norm explained and my eyes grew wide at seeing My Uncle Jake for the first time, even if he looked just like my father. Mrs. Runder switched the picture and gasped as a lady with red hair and a lab coat appeared on the screen next to someone who I could tell was in power.

"That's..." She began but Norm cut her off.

"Dr. Augustine. She became very fond of Jake and I but Colonel Quaritch shot her and in the end her wounds were too much." He sighed in distress before Mrs. Runder switched again. Another lady with black hair and a pilot suit on came on the screen.

"Ahh, Trudy Chacon, bravest and smartest pilot of the fleet. In the end, She was shot down and killed in the explosion, but I'm sure she knows she did not die in vain." He said with admiration. I looked up at him with curiosity before the screen was changed again and a picture of an Avatar came up.

"There's Jake, The first day we went out. The idiot wondered off and was chased by a Thanator that day. But that was a good thing, in one way. He met Neytiri that day."

"The princess of the Omaticaya clan?!" Mrs. Runder asked with surprise. Norm smiled and nodded before Mrs. Runder changed the picture once more, and this time a lady came up but she didn't look like she was human, or even an Avatar. She was full Na'vi.

"That is Neytiri, who by the way is your aunt now." He said smiling at me.

"Aunt Neytiri." I smiled at the sound of it. "She's beautiful."

"Yes she is. Kairi, do you mind if I speak with your grandparents and Mrs. Runder for a moment. You can look through the rest of the pictures if you want." He asked me I nodded and immediately began looking through the rest of the pictures.

~*~Norm's POV~*~

"What is it, Norm?" Mrs. Sully asked me as soon as we stepped out of the lab.

"She seems so into it. And knowing Jake, he'd love to meet his niece, not to mention that she seems to want to mee—"

"Where are you going with this Norm?" Mrs. Runder asked me with skepticism in her eyes.

"I think she should come back with me." I spit it out.

"What? No!" Mrs. Sully shouted.

"I think it's an amazing idea." Came Kairi's voice from behind them. I looked up to see the girl standing with the door closed. She was really sneaky.

"I should've known you'd be listening, but Kairi, It's dangerous. You're only thirteen!" Mrs. Sully argued with her.

"I want to go." She said with narrowed eyes and when her grandmother tried to retaliate she just continued. "I want to leave this boring colorless place. I want to become a part of the Omaticaya clan, and I want to meet my aunt and uncle. I want to see Pandora. It's the best opportunity I've ever had! I have no more life here. My mom is gone, and she was the only thing I had. I know it was her fault that I never knew my dad, because she told me that she left him and never told him that she was pregnant with me. Now I have the opportunity of meeting and living with the closest thing to my father, his twin. Please?" She asked tears building in her eyes.

"We could make her an Avatar, and by the time we got there, not only would she be of legal age but her Avatar would be fully matured." I added. She sent me a thankful look before looking back at her grandparents pleadingly.

"Fine." Mrs. Sully sighed before turning back to me. "I'm making her your responsibility, Norm. Make sure she's safe." She told me before giving Kairi a hug and kiss.

"If you're going back with him then you must stay with him. Kairi, you take care of yourself, and know that we will always love you, even if we've only known you for a week." She nodded as tears began to leak from her eyes. She then turned to me.

"What must I do?"

~*~

'Transmission Established,' my computer said and then Jake appeared on the screen.

"_Oel ngati kameie_, Norm." Jake greeted.

"_Oel ngati kameie_, Jake." I replied with a smile. "Look I'm bringing someone back with me."

"What? Who? Dude Neytiri will freak if I give you permission to bring just some random person..." Jake began to ramble.

"Jake! Shush! She's sleeping!" I shushed him looking back to make sure Kairi was still asleep. Thankfully Jake hadn't woken her up.

"Who, Norm?" He asked again, calmer and softer this time.

"You're going to freak when you hear this. She's your niece. Her mom never told Tom about her, and she wasn't even a year old when we left for Pandora. But her mom was shot in a bank robbery about two weeks ago, and she seems so fond of Pandora already. Your mom told me about a little fit she had in school the day she moved in with them, evidently she went off about how we were all just boring retarded people who wanted to kill the land, and about how our planet used to be beautiful, and she made a reference to Pandora during her rant. She seems wise for her age." I told him. He smiled.

"Just like Tommy." He said fondly. Then with a sigh the big blue version of Kairi's uncle sighed. "Alright. Bring her, but I cannot promise that Neytiri will like this idea."

"Kairi saw one of the picture's I got of Neytiri. She seems fond of her already, even before she's met her. She's excited to get away from here. I'm certain of that." I told him with a smile.

"Let's just hope Neytiri's the same way. Do you have a picture of her?" He asked me. I nodded and sent it to him. "She looks just like him." He mumbled.

"Yeah she does. But hey I need to go. I'll see ya in about six years." I told him with a smirk. He nodded and I turned off my computer.

* * *

**_This is just the Intro but... Yeah._**

**_So how'd you like it? Let me know?_**

_**For all of those people out there who also write Avatar Fanfiction's or even just enjoy talking about it check out this group: http : / / au dot groups dot yahoo dot com / group / AvatarFanfics /**_

_**Oh!! Kairi has a twitter! Check it out: http : / / twitter dot com / TomSullys_iteKS**_

_**Till next time!**_

_**Kim**_


	2. Chapter 1

**_Hey Guys! I am so happy with the response I've gotten to this story! I had 55 Visiters on the first day it was posted and 62 Hits!_**

**_That's Amazing!_**

**_Not to mention the 2 reviews I got the first day! Again that's a lot for me. I am utterly amazed and happy! Thank You So Much!_**

**_Just for those 6 reviewers I've had already, I'm going to post the First Chapter. But from here on out, I'm going to try and update every Saturday._**

**_So here it is. Chapter 1, Dedicated to my 6 Reviewers._**

* * *

~*~6 Years Later~*~Kairi's POV~*~

As I woke up from Cyro, Norm helped me out.

"Hey, sleepy head." He said with a smirk. I smiled at him as he brought me over to another shuttle.

"It's just us arriving, but we still use these because we didn't want to use anymore money to build other stuff." He told me as I sat down. Then he held out an apple. "Eat, you'll be weak if you don't." He told me, I took the apple and bit into it. I noticed he looked older that he had on earth.

"Hey Norm? Did I still grow while in Cyro?" I asked him before taking another bite of my apple. He nodded.

"We have mirrors at headquarters, so you'll be able to see how you look when we get there." He told me. I swallowed before giving a grunt to acknowledge that I understood.

That was when we broke through the atmosphere of Pandora. I knew because I could feel my butt actually attach to the seat.

"We're getting close." He said with a smile. It was about another half an hour later when we finally landed.

"Okay, you need to put on you're Exopack for about two minutes until I give the clear, okay?" He asked me, I nodded in response before fastening the exopack and grabbing my backpack.

"Here we go, come on." He said as he put his hand on my waist and led me outside. I looked around at the green scenery mesmerized by the beauty.

"It's beautiful." I said with tears in my eyes.

"Yes it is." Norm replied with a smile. We walked into the headquarters and almost immediately I spotted my Avatar.

"She's gotten so big!" I exclaimed, a smile on my face.

"She'd be about 19 right now, just like you, she fully matured on the way here." Norm told me. "You can take your exopack off now." He added. I did so and walked over to him.

"Where are we?" I asked curiously. He smiled at me.

"We're not far from the new Hometree." He told me simply. I nodded before walking over to my Avatar.

"Norm!" Someone called from outside.

"Kairi put you're exopack back on." He told me quickly before putting his own exopack on. I followed suit before following him out. Before I made it out I managed to catch my reflection and noticed the changes. I had had my hair cut before we came here and it was still short, but my hair had lost its reddish tint. Overall I looked 19, although I was still short.

Once we were outside I noticed Norm talking to whom I recognized as my uncle from the pictures I had seen. He didn't notice me, and neither did anyone else who stood behind him.

"_Oel ngati kameie_, Norm." My Uncle Jake said as Norm approached him.

"_Oel ngati kameie_, Jake." Norm replied. Before glancing around. "_Oel ngati kameie_, Neytiri." He said, his gaze landing on whom I remembered from the pictures was supposed to be my Aunt Neytiri.

"_Oel ngati kameie_, Norm." She replied with a soft smile on her face.

"So where is this Niece of mine." Uncle Jake asked Norm, I took this as my cue.

"That would be me!" I said with a smile on my face holding one finger up, my other hand behind my back.

It was like an instantaneous response, because as soon as I spoke almost everyone turned to look at me. I cocked my head to the side as I met my uncle's eyes. I saw his serious expression turn into a smile as he saw me.

"What do they call you girl?" my 'Aunt' Neytiri asked me.

"Kairi. Kairi Sullivan." I said, looking at her, my smile still on my face. She met my eyes and hers widened. I was confused for a moment before I felt something on my arm. I looked at my arm quickly and saw this white thing there.

"She is just like you, Jake." She said softly. I smiled.

"White stands for purity." I mumbled moving my hand over to it and letting it land on my hand before letting it blow away. I watched after it with a large smile on my face. "So beautiful." I murmured watching after it.

"Or not..." My Uncle Jake muttered, seemingly embarrassed.

"Well let's get you some sleep." Norm said softly putting his hand on my shoulder before moving me towards the facility again.

"Bye!" I called waving to the Na'vi who stood behind me before making my way towards my bed.

~*~

As I awoke from my first night on Pandora I looked around.

"Morning!" Norm called from near where my Avatar used to be.

"Ready?" He asked me I smiled grabbing the pear from my bedside devouring it and then following him.

We ended up in a room with little chambers.

"Here's yours..." He said patting a chamber before helping me in.

"Just relax and before you know it you'll be in your blue body." He told me I nodded before closing my eyes.

Before I knew it I was waking up somewhere else.

"Welcome to your new body Kairi." I heard Norm's voice from somewhere near me.

"Norm?" I asked trying to find him, all I saw was this one blue dude... Oh wait a minute.

"Hi Kairi!" The blue dude waved at me. He had regular clothes on, I on the other hand had the minimal on like the other Na'vi had yesterday.

"Hi Norm." I said a smile coming onto my face as I sat up.

"Now before you go off and make an idiot of yourself like your uncle we need to check your motor skill and all th—"

"Oh please," I said rolling my eyes and standing up pulling the sensors off of me and finding my way outside. The first thing I saw was my Uncle standing there.

A smile made it's way onto my face as he said, "Think fast!" and tossed me a fruit that I had never seen before. I caught it before taking a bite. A moan made its way out my mouth as the juice dripped down my chin, I swear my eyes rolled into the back of my head with pleasure.

"Well would you look at that? I guess it's hereditary." Norm said with a smile.

"You planned that?" I asked him and he smiled and nodded. I looked back to my uncle who shrugged.

"I did the same thing. So we figured if you were as thick headed as I am that it'd be best to be prepared." He said simply. I smirked.

"Well I'm sure I'm not _that_ thick headed." I told him playfully before doing a back flip. "Sweet! I can do it!" I cheered out and with a smirk I ran over to a branch jumping up I held it and swung myself around landing on it still standing. With a laugh I began to jump through the forest excited I could actually jump now.

You see I used to be in dance but I ended up tearing a ligament in my ankle and my knee, so I couldn't dance or jump or run anymore unless it was an emergency and I had adrenaline running through my body.

"Kairi!" I heard my uncle call after me. I ignored him and continued further into the forest. Before I knew it though something, or actually someone, was in front of me hissing. I jumped back landing on another branch and hissed back.

"What are you doing here, Omaticaya?" He hissed at me. I sneered shooting my self up further.

"What business do you have knowing why I'm here?" I spat back at him. I examined him and could see that he didn't look much older than I did, but his gold eyes bore into my green ones with such hatred that I couldn't exactly say he looked cute.

"This is our land." He snarled as I kept eye contact. That's when I heard Uncle Jake calling me again.

"Kairi!" He called as he approached. But I kept my gaze on this new fellow. His gaze on the other hand had moved to my shoulder where I felt the same feeling as I had yesterday when that white flying thing had landed on me.

"A seed of the sacred tree." I heard the guy mumble.

"Ateyo!" I heard the call from the opposite direction of where my uncle was still calling me and saw the boy across from me turn around at what appeared to be his name.

Turning back to me he immediately hissed, "Go back to where you came from, _Kairi_. If my father is to find you or any Omaticaya on our land he'll have you're he—"

"Kairi!" my uncle sounded closer than before, and as I looked down I nearly fell as I jumped, I now knew why.

"You! You are the one who is Toruk Makto!" Ateyo said said suddenly with wide eyes his gaze on my uncle.

"Was." My uncle responded before looking at me with a strict glare, "Kairi, you can't just go jumping around and into the forest, what if a Thanator had found you?!"

"Sorry, Uncle Jake. I couldn't help it." I said softly jumping from the tree.

"You're related?" Ateyo asked us. I nodded but before either Ateyo or me could say anything else My Uncle Jake began to speak.

"Come Kairi. You're training begins now." He said before taking my hand and leading me away. I looked back at Ateyo and with one look memorized his face and the way he looked before I could no longer see him.

He _was_ cute.

~*~

"Uncle Jake? Why did he seem to hate me?" I asked curiously as he brought out a Pa'li. I smiled seeing the creature. "Hey sweetie!" I said with a smile on my face, stepping forward to pet her. "She's beautiful." I muttered.

"How'd you know it was a she?" Jake asked me, I smiled at him.

"Intuition." I told him he rolled his eyes at me before taking my braid and one of what looked like the dire horses ears.

"You see this?" He said holding them both up to reveal what looked similar to a bunch of worms.

"Yes." I said cautiously. He placed them in my hands and then led my hands closer together until they connected. Suddenly I felt how the pa'li felt.

"Come on, up you go." Jake instructed me helping me up. I jumped up with no problem whatsoever. "You command her now. Tell her where you want to go." He told me. I smirked.

'_Take me to Ateyo.'_ I told her slowly hoping she knew where he was somehow. Before I knew it she was off. Uncle Jake watched after me.

For all he knew I'd come back in a minute or two.

I knew I wouldn't be back for at least an hour.

~*~Jake's POV~*~

I watched as my niece took off on her pa'li and smiled. If she were anything like Tom she wouldn't be back for a bit.

"She's a natural." The beautiful voice I'd know anywhere came from behind me. I turned to see Neytiri walking towards me watching the way that Kairi had just taken off.

"Norm's told me that she's a lot like me, and a lot like my brother." I told her as she came to a stop next to me. I turned to stare off into the direction she had ridden off in. "I think she'll be alright out there by herself for a bit. She should know when to come back." I told her noticing her worried face. She barely knew the girl and she had already taken a liking to her.

"I see that. Tell me more about her?" She asked me.

I smiled launching into the story Norm had told me about Kairi. Kairi's mother had put her into dance when she was young, and when she was 10 she had torn a ligament in her knee and ankle which kept her from dancing anymore. From the look Neytiri gave me I could tell that she wanted to see what this dance was and when she asked, I had just smiled at her and told her that I'd see if Kairi would do the dance for not only us, but the whole clan as well, when she got back.

Norm had also told me that from her school records, others didn't like her because she liked stuff that was usually taught to the students to be ignored in society, like meanings of colors and nature, not to mention that she was a smart mouth, shown by her little argument with her teacher. Norm had shown me the tape from her class, which surprised me by itself, It may have been a while since I was in school, but they never had cameras! Anyways, She had not only mentioned how beautiful Pandora, but she had defended us, the Na'vi, even though she didn't know us then.

Oh, and he told me that she was a wonderful singer evidently. I couldn't help but laugh at that when he told me, but he said that evidently she and her mother would always sing a song before bed, and when she did it last night he had me listen on from my side of the communicator. She was good.

"So she can sing, and she can dance." Neytiri said with a smile. I smiled back and nodded, she seemed to like this idea for some reason, but I just went along with it.

Soon we had to go back inside our newly found home and wait inside there, for it was getting close to time to introduce Kairi to the Clan.

Inside my mind I could only pray to Eywa that she would know it was time to come back.

~*~Kairi's POV~*~

My Pa'li stopped after a couple of minutes, and I looked around.

"Why are you here again?" I heard from above me.

"We were rather rudely interrupted earlier." I said with a 'Duh!' tone looking up at him.

"Well it was for the best. Now, Go back!" He hissed at me.

"Why?" I asked him. He looked back at me with a glare.

"Our people and yours may have fought together to rid us of the _Tawtutes_ but that is the only reason we came together. Now that they have gone this is our territory, and ours alone." He spat at me. That was when I recognized the symbol on his shoulder. One that Norm had shown me yesterday before I had fallen asleep... He said it was the symbol of a future Olo'eyktan, the future clan leader.

"You're a prince?" I asked him looking up at him with wide eyes.

"If that's what you want to call it, then yes. I am a prince." He said looking down at the ground instead of at me.

"I... I didn't know... Sorry." I apologized looking around for something to keep me from saying anything else stupid.

"Look, our clan's are not allies. You need to go back before they send out a search party." He said turning away and beginning to leave.

"Wait!" I called as he landed on the tree next to me.

"What?" He asked looking at me.

"Will I see you again?" I asked shyly.

"Who knows? But until we do meet again, take care, Kairi." He smiled at me before taking of through the trees.

"Take care, Ateyo." I murmured.

'_Let's go back,'_ I thought, and my dire horse made back towards the Omaticaya clan once again.

~*~

As I arrived back at my new home, I looked around for my Uncle, but he was nowhere to be seen at the moment.

"Uncle Jake?!" I called out.

"In here Kairi!" He called back. I quickly entered where I had heard his voice and found a whole gathering of Na'vi.

"Oh my..." I mumbled astounded by how many were around. In the background I heard my uncle Jake speak in Na'vi but I only could catch simple words like, _Tawtutes_, and _rivey_, not to mention _skxawng_, and my name. When he motioned me forward I followed instructions and walked up. Though he said words like _sreu_ that gave me a bad feeling.

"Kairi, we have heard of your dance skills, and the clan has decided that we would like you to dance for us. With your new Avatar body you have the skills that you do not have while human because of past injuries, so it is up to you." He told me. I looked at him with tears in my eyes, but they weren't from being sad. They were from happiness. I nodded my acceptance.

"But I need Norm to bring the simulator." I told him. He nodded and motioned to Norm, whom I hadn't noticed was standing in the back.

~*~

Norm had brought us to where he had set up the simulator in a clearing and he started the music. I knew it would look weird an Avatar dancing with a bunch of human holograms on Pandora, but this was something I loved to do.

I hid back in the trees as the music came and the holograms began to dance.

Taking a deep breath my cue came quicker than it did when I was human or maybe it was just my anticipation. But soon the holograms had left and I instead entered. Instincts came over my body and I began to do what I loved, Irish step dance.

The music flowed through my body and as the atmosphere changed, I heard the oo's and ah's as the male holograms came out. Soon followed, and replaced by the women. Before I knew it I had joined them with a smile on my face. Letting the music flow through me I danced with my heart and soon it had come down to the three men holograms and me, and before I knew it, it was just me by myself as I finished.

I heard the Na'vi around me but all I could see was the proud face of my mom when I had preformed that the last time, even though I had hurt my knee and ankle. That was the last time I had danced, not to mention that because I had done that dance was the reason I couldn't dance again, and I don't think my mom had ever been so proud of me. She had changed after that, and when she died I knew I'd never have the chance to see that face again, which is why I broke down and fell to the ground with tears in my eyes.

I could hear the concerned whispers around me but I couldn't bring myself to look up in fear of finding someone's pitying eyes on me. I didn't want pity. I'd had enough pity for a lifetime.

'_I don't cry in front of people. It is a sign of weakness.'_ I told my self but I couldn't stop crying.

I felt someone's arms around me and looked up to see Neytiri smiling down at me.

Wiping the tears away I stood as an older Na'vi woman came forward.

"You are KairiSullivan?" She asked me. I nodded trying to keep the tears from my eyes. She huffed at me and walked around me, I felt her pick up my tail and examine it, as well as my braid; I felt a bit violated but stayed still, until she poked me.

"Ow!" I exclaimed. The blood on the end of her stick surprised me.

She licked my blood off of the stick before asking me, "Why are you here?"

"I am here because Earth is not where I belong. I have nothing going there for me. And your planet intrigues me. I want to learn as much as possible about the Na'vi and Pandora. I want to be one with Eywa, one of the Omaticaya people, and I want to live my life in harmony with nature... Actually I want to live my life with Nature period. There is none on earth, and it is completely horrid." I shook my head looking down at the dirt with a smile and wiggling my toes, feeling the soil between them. I laughed at the feeling causing her to look at me weirdly. Then she turned back to the Na'vi who had crowded around us.

"A child she still is, yet wise beyond her years. Eywa has sent us this child for a reason; she shall be trained in our ways, and become a hunter. And you," She turned to Uncle Jake, "Shall continue to teach her. Let us see if this child can grow as you have." Then she turned and walked back to the Omaticaya's new Hometree.

Jake sighed before turning to me.

"What is with you?! You seemed so happy and then you break down! Are you bi-polar or something? If you are then you need to go back to earth!" He shouted at me before stalking off towards Hometree. I stared after him with tears forming in my eyes.

"Do not worry." I turned to see Neytiri staring after my retreating Uncle, "He is just being a child himself. Seeing you reminds him of his brother, as well as himself. He can't help but get angry and let his sorrows out that way. I know you are in pain, but do not worry, we are here for you. We will protect you." She said softly as she turned back to me. I couldn't help but give her a hug.

"Thank you."

"_Oel ngati kameie_, Kairi." She said softly before letting me go and walking off towards my Uncle Jake.

"So..." Kairi turned around at the voice, "You are Dream Walker?" Ateyo came into sight which made me almost want to run to him and give him a hug, but my stubborn side was mad at the way he had basically told me that I was a moron.

"Yes. I am _a_ Dream Walker. What's your point?" I asked him with venom in my voice.

"I have no point, just wanted confirmation of what they had said, what you said." He told me. I could almost hear the pleasure he was trying to hold back.

"What happened to, 'our clans aren't allies'?" I asked him suddenly. He looked surprised.

"They aren't but this is not Omaticaya ground. This is free territory." He told me.

"That is where you are wrong." My Uncle Jake's voice came from behind me. "What business do you have here young Ateyo?" I looked back to see not just my Uncle, who was approaching with my Aunt at his side, but the whole Omaticaya people around, including who I had just realized was Tsahik.

"I'm here simply visiting a friend I made in the forest's today. Do not ask me why for all I can tell you at this moment is that I went on a walk and ended up here, if anything this is not my doing but Eywa's." Ateyo told my Uncle with respect in his tone.

"The boy tells the truth." Tsahik said from behind me. Everyone turned to her, including me. "Eywa has sent you, what news do you bring?"

I have no clue how I understood but after that they all began to speak in Na'vi, and I actually understood them.

"Eywa has sent me here for reasons I knew not, but now I have figured it out. Eywa does not wish me to stay with the _olo'ikran_ any longer. She wishes me to be here, so I came. And my guess is that she wished me to train along with this young hunter in training and learn the ways of the Omaticaya." He said, and it seemed so rehearsed that I almost didn't believe it.

That is until Tsahik said, "He speaks the truth. This is Eywa's doing. So be it, you shall be trained along side Kairi as a hunter. But be forewarned, Eywa does not intend on making this journey easy."

"And be warned, for if you betray us, no good shall come of it." Uncle Jake warned him. He nodded confidently before following us in.

Throughout our meal I could feel his eyes on me, I don't know why but Ateyo intrigued me.

As we made our way to the hammocks Ateyo stopped me.

"Just so you know, your dance was beautiful." He told me. I nodded before jumping into a hammock and getting comfortable before closing it.

I slowly drifted to sleep and awoke in my human body.

"Welcome back, Kairi." Norm said, with a smile he began my 'after school' lessons, which included learning the language and who/what everyone was/did.

Joy... More learning.

* * *

**_So what do you think?_**

**_I know that an Avatar doing Irish Step Dance is a bit... Wierd, but that's just part of Kairi's character. :)_**

**_Here's a Link to the Video though: http : / / www dot youtube dot com / watch ? v = HGTL0YmWHX4_**

**_Oh and if you haven't already check out the Avatar Group, as well as Kairi's Twitter!_**

_**http : / / au dot groups dot yahoo dot com / group / AvatarFanfics /**_

_**http : / / twitter dot com / TomSullys_iteKS**_

**_Till next week! :)_**

**_Kim_**


	3. Chapter 2

Before I knew it, I had woken up ready to get back into my Avatar.

"Morning sleepy head!" Norm called cheerfully. I swear this guy was on constant caffeine or something.

I yawned. "Mornin' Norm!"

"Ready to go? Village life starts early, and Jake's gonna expect you to be at breakfast." He asked me. I nodded and tried standing up.

"Shit!" I exclaimed as I steadied myself.

"Whoa! You okay?" Norm asked walking over to me quickly. I just held a hand out.

"I'm fine, this happens all the time." I told him before grabbing my backpack from under the bed and pulling out my brace. I pulled it on my ankle before standing back up straight. "See all better." I said softly, making sure he understood by walking over to the room with the chamber things. He shook his head muttering something about my uncle before I lay into the soft cushiony thing. I closed the stuff and before I knew it, I was back in my Avatar.

"Well finally!" I heard from above me. Opening my eyes I saw Ateyo standing over me.

"Holy Shit!" I cried again sitting up quickly.

"Whoa, now! Don't attack! It's just me!" He defended. I rolled my eyes relaxing.

"Sorry, you caught me off guard." I murmured before climbing out and standing up next to him. "Let's go." I said with certain assertiveness in my voice. He followed me as I followed my instincts to find my Uncle.

"Uncle Jake!" I called out. He turned to see Ateyo and me and smiled.

"_Oel ngati kameie_, Kairi." My Uncle Jake said softly.

"_Oel ngati kameie_, Uncle Jake." I replied with a smile.

"You really are just like him. Fast learner. It took me forever to learn that." He said with a smile. I knew what he was talking about, but I also knew Ateyo didn't. "Well, are you two ready?" he asked us. I nodded, and I'm sure Ateyo did too, because Uncle Jake said, "Good let's go."

~*~

Neytiri came with us. She taught me how to shoot a bow, and while doing so kept telling me about how I was easier to teach than my Uncle, and how he just would not grasp that you had to hold it this way and do this and that.

It was awesome!

My Uncle helped Ateyo. It surprised me that by the time I was done, and had shot my arrow perfectly, the Na'vi Prince was _still_ trying to get it down.

"I think its just part of the male gene that it takes longer for them to grasp concepts." I told Neytiri, she laughed and we received twin death glares from the two in front of us. I just smiled at them innocently.

Once he finally got it down I had the best idea!

"Bet I can shoot further than you!" I said suggestively. My Uncle stared at me in shock at my tone of voice, but Ateyo seemed to like it.

"I bet you can't." He challenged. I rolled my eyes. And pulled the bow up.

"You're on!" I said with a small wink. Concentrating I released the arrow and felt smug as it hit a tree, I have no clue how far away it was, but it was pretty far. He stared in disbelief, as did My Uncle and Aunt. "What? Is that good?" I asked softly when I saw my Uncle and Aunt's expressions.

"Kairi, You're coming with me. Jake, keep Ateyo." Neytiri said in Na'vi.

~*~Two Weeks Later~*~

Neytiri and I have been training like crazy, I've been taught almost the entire language, not to mention that I can walk like a true born Na'vi now, and we're on how to kill an animal now.

Ateyo can't stay on a Pa'li, so he's still learning that. My Uncle Jake is teaching him still.

It makes me giggle.

"Kairi! Pay attention!" Neytiri instructs, taking my gaze off of Ateyo who just fell off of his Pa'li again.

"Sorry, Neytiri. What did you say?" I ask her, my full attention on her now.

"Recite." She told me in Na'vi. I sighed and began to recite the hunter's song.

~*~Ateyo's POV~*~

She was beautiful, in every sense of the word.

Okay so I admit. I have fallen for this dream walker, but her 'Uncle' as she calls him, tells me that once she becomes one of them, she's going to become full Na'vi, just like he did.

Somehow, every time I imagine her, as she is forever... I lose all concentration.

Maybe that's why she's so much further ahead in training than I.

I can't help but watch her as Neytiri teaches her to kill an animal. She's so graceful.

She glances over at me and all I can do is look forward and tell the Pa'li to go, of course thinking of her, which causes me to fall again. I can hear her giggle before Neytiri catches her attention again.

"Up you go." Toruk Makto says pulling me up. "It's hard to stay on when you're thinking about her. I know from personal experience." He told me. I turned to look at him with surprise as Kairi began to recite the hunter's song behind us. Such a beautiful voice.

"Don't think I don't notice you staring at my niece." He tells me with a look that makes me feel guilty.

"Sorry," is all I can say in reply.

"Don't be. Just get back up and try again. Think about getting it done, instead of impressing her." He told me. I did as he told me, surprisingly, and this time I stayed on the horse. It was amazing.

"See." He told me with a smirk on his face.

"Now what?" I asked him.

"Now we join them, you already know how to walk and talk Na'vi." He told me with a smile. I smiled back as He took me and I began to learn the hunter's song.

~*~Kairi's POV~*~

After dinner Ateyo and I went out just to go out.

We ended up back at the field where he had seen me dance.

"So you finally managed to stay up?" I asked him with a teasing smile on my face. He rolled his eyes.

"Yes. It wasn't as hard as it seemed." He mumbled. I smiled at him. "You seemed to get it down in almost no time at all though..."

"And yet I had trouble in math... Go Figure." I laughed. He looked at me confused and I realized he didn't know what math was. I just shook my head telling him not to worry about it.

Suddenly something began playing in the field.

'_Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want_

_So tell me what you want, what you really, really want_

_I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want_

_So tell me what you want, what you really, really want_

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really_

_Really, really wanna zigazig ha!'_

'Wannabe' echoed through the field. I laughed. "Norm found my secret collection of oldies." I said with a smile.

"Oldies?" Ateyo asked me curiously.

"Old Music from Earth." I told him as the next part echoed in the background.

'_If you want my future, forget my past_

_If you wanna get with me, better make it fast_

_Now don't go wasting my precious time_

_Get your act together, we could be just fine.'_

"How old?" He asked me.

"158 years on earth. I only have them because they were passed through my family." I told him as the song switched.

'_All Aboard!!!! Hahahaha!'_ Ozzy Obourne's voice echoed before the music began, '_Ay, Ay, Ay!'_ I giggled.

"This one is 173 years old." I told him with a smile. Then the song switched once again.

'_Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy_

_(Hey, What up girl?)_

_Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city_

_(Let's go)_

_Before I leave brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack_

'_Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't comin' back._'

The song echoed around as I sang along. The music stopped there when I finally said, "That one's only 145 years." I told him. He nodded.

Suddenly a bunch of what I now knew to be Atokirina' seemed to float out. Ironically the song 'Fireflies' came on at that moment. I smiled as they landed on me. Ateyo stared at me with a certain curiousity, and with amusement, as they all landed on me. I couldn't help but laugh as they began to fly around, and I began to dance around, they all seemed to move around me.

~*~Ateyo's POV~*~

I couldn't take my eyes off of Kairi as the Atokirina landed on her. And when she began to spin around, dancing in her own little way. I couldn't help but watch her with a smile on my face.

She was happy, and that made me so as well.

'_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay_

_Awake when I'm asleep_

'_Cause everything is never as it seems_

_When I fall asleep.'_ The song said in english. I couldn't help but smile at that. She seemed to love dancing.

It was amazing as the Atokirina swirled around her. I couldn't help but be amazed by the beauty.

~*~Kairi's POV~*~

I turned to see Ateyo standing and watching me as the Atokirina floated away.

"Sorry." I said as the song ended.

"It's fine. Come, let's get back." He told me. I agreed and followed him.

We were almost back when I heard something near. I held a hand out and stopped Ateyo. He looked at me like I was crazy, but I held one finger against my lips.

When I turned around I smirked.

"Here Kitty, Kitty, Kitty." I said sarcastically as the Viperwolves approached. They all attacked simultaneously.

I let out a battle cry as Ateyo and I fought back.

~*~Neytiri's POV~*~

Jake and I sat with my mother near the tree of souls. She was getting old and was already so frail from the battle with the _Tawtute_.

"Mother. You must rest." I tried to reason with her. She shook her head.

"It is almost my time, daughter. You will soon take my position along side your mate." She said softly.

It was then we heard it.

Kairi.

I looked at Jake and immediately we began to run. She couldn't be far.

We arrived in time to see them fighting off a pack of Viper wolves.

Then it went quiet, all that could be heard was a couple of the viperwolves' whimpering.

I watched as Kairi ran to one she had struck and taking her knife out of her sheath she whispered to it positioning it just right, before thrusting.

A Clean Kill.

We watched a bit longer as Ateyo copied her.

Standing up we made ourselves known. They looked at us with surprise visible on their faces.

"You are ready." I told them, pride flowing into my voice.

* * *

**_Okay yes it is a short chapter, and I am very sorry for that, but I'm trying to get away from this part of the story, because it basically follows the storyline of Avatar, and I don't want everyone thinking that's all this story is about._**

**_Also I didn't have time to go back and re-read it yet, I'll try and do so here soon but I'm sure most of you will have read it by then. So I'm sorry for any mistakes._**

**_So what did y'all think? Let me know._**

**_Lots of Love!  
Kim_**


End file.
